


It’s the Fairy’s Revenge they say

by SillyBlue



Series: Flowers Between Your Teeth [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fairy Castiel, M/M, Mating Bites, Nesting, Omega Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Dean had an “accident” during full moon involving a certain fairy room mate of his, all the blankets and towels go missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s the Fairy’s Revenge they say

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "omega!Cas + nesting".
> 
> Based on a [Monster College AU doodle](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/post/62669385774/in-which-some-university-thought-it-a-good-idea-to) I did a while ago.

Dean groaned when he observed the state of his bedroom. It was still meticulously clean, just the way he liked to keep it, but now it was just a tad _too_ clean. His bed had been stripped bare of pillows and blankets and when he threw open the door to his wardrobe he also found the extra blanket to be missing.

“Cas,” he growled low in his throat, but he had no time to get into an argument with his roommate now. He was already running late and this was just making it worse. He still had a murder head-ache and while he technically didn’t have to go to classes after a full moon, he was quite serious about his studies. So he merely grabbed his book off the desk, stuffed it into his bag and rushed out with a warning growl towards Castiel’s closed door that he’d better return his stuff.

* * *

Dean promptly forgot about the stolen blankets when he returned later that day, completely beat. Benny, who mostly attended evening classes with him, was kind enough to take notes for him when Dean fell asleep during the literature survey lecture.

When he let himself drop down on the bed his nose connected with the mattress instead of his amazing pillow. He whined. He really wanted to avoid seeing Castiel , still embarrassed that last night’s transformation had resulted not only in one of his rare total black-outs but had also left a big, fat, and probably quite painful, claiming bite on Castiel’s neck.

Mortified, he’d rather sleep without blankets than go speak to Castiel about that. Maybe this was just the fairy’s idea of revenge. He knew from his classes on the Fae that some of them stole house items. Brownies, Dean reminded himself, those were brownies. Dean didn’t actually know what kind of Fae mister high and mighty was, but the occasional haughty behavior let him assume that it was something vaguely important. Dean huffed a groan and then curled up on his bed.

* * *

Dean woke up when the light first shone into his bedroom. He felt chilled to the bones and once the confusion about this cleared up, he became irritated. It was Thursday, which meant that Castiel had classes early in the morning. Dean decided that this was probably the best moment to steal back his blankets, but first he needed a shower. The apartment was quiet so maybe Castiel had gotten an early start. Dean went into the bathroom, relishing in the hot shower until he stepped out and his hand just grabbed thin air instead of a towel. He squinted at the rack and then at the shelf where they kept all their clean towels. Gone. All of them. Dean cursed to himself and while he didn’t want to get dirty again, walking around wet was even worse. He grabbed the basket looking for the towel he had last used, surely that was still reasonably clean. What he pulled out however was one of Castiel’s towels, cheery floral pattern darkened by dried blood. Dean froze at that. Before he could go storm into Castiel’s room to make sure that the fairy was okay, he lowered his head to sniff the blood. And yes, it was exactly the same as the taste he had had in his mouth when he woke up from his shift.

A wave of guilt washed over him and he decided that he should probably go check on him. Surely Cas was okay. He had been on his feet and grumbling about the bite from the second Dean had been coherent enough to understand human language (whatever filth Castiel had spewed before he recalled that Dean only spoke English would probably better remain a mystery.)

Dean got back into his sleep clothes, guessing that he could just change once he was dry or maybe grab a towel out of the kitchen. Castiel’s door was closed as always so Dean banged on it, fully expecting Cas to be out already, nerd that he was.

“Go away.” Dean gave a start.

“Cas? Are you okay? Don’t you have classes?”

“Go. Away,” Castiel growled and Dean thought that this was a bad sign, so he tried the door knob, but it was closed.

“Is it the bite? I’m so sorry man. Look, let me check with the Fae nurse. Anna, right? She’ll certainly have something for you,” Dean suggested but received no reply. “Just promise me that you’ll call someone if you’re hurting, alright?”

“Alright,” the faint reply came. Dean thought that was at least a good sign and went to get dressed.

* * *

Anna was a beautiful and really hot fairy, just as long limbed and pale as Castiel. Her dress was open in the back just like all of Castiel’s clothes but she kept her wings hidden at the moment.

“Bleeding you said?” Anna asked, following Dean at a brisk pace. “What happened?”

“Uh… We had a mishap,” he said and Anna raised her eyebrow. Dean narrowed his eyes, absolutely not willing to have this conversation with anyone. Hell, he hadn’t even talked about it to Cas! He felt Anna’s eyes on him.

“I’m supposed to help Castiel and I can do that best if I know what happened,” she admonished and in that moment she looked so much like Cas that it made Dean feel even worse.

“It was full moon and I lost control,” he confessed.

“There’s no shame in that. I’m sure Cas was assigned to as your partner because as a fairy he can handle a werewolf even if he goes rogue,” Anna explained kindly. “Nothing happened, right?”

“No!” Dean said quickly but then he winced. They had arrived at the door to Dean and Castiel’s small apartment. “Well, I bit him.” Anna turned away from the door to look at him, surprised only for a moment.

“Oh. Well, that should have healed by now, we’re quite resistant. It probably only bled for a while,” she calmed him with a smile. Dean returned the smile for a second and he thought that usually he’d totally hit on her because – _damn_ , she was good-looking – but somehow he couldn’t muster his usual charm. Maybe because the situation with Cas was kinda messing up his composure.

Dean guided Anna to Castiel’s bedroom and Anna rapped her knuckles on the door.

“Sweetie? It’s Anna!” she called and Dean listened for a noise from within. There was some grumbling on the other side so he was at least still alive and grumpy.

“Go away.”

“Charming as ever,” Dean commented dryly. “He said the same thing to me earlier.” Anna shrugged and then she put her hand on the knob. A pulse of energy went out from her hand, making Dean’s hair stand on end. He heard Cas shout something in protest but then Anna was inside the room and the door closed before Dean could catch a glimpse inside.

There were muted voices a moment later and Dean wasn’t entirely sure what to do. In the end he went to the kitchen to prepare tea for the fairies, grabbing some bags from Cas’ special stash that Dean wasn’t actually allowed to touch, but screw that. He put his fingers all over the box for good measure, leaving behind a neat scent imprint. Cas would probably not notice anyway. He also saw that there were no towels in the kitchen and _really_?

Raucous laughter made Dean almost spill the tea he had poured into Castiel’s silly tea cups. He could hear Anna shriek something just to dissolve into laughter again. Cas was also shouting, but he was certainly not laughing. Dean wanted to go see what the commotion was, but then Anna threw open the door, laughter now ringing through the entire apartment. He saw that Anna’s hair was a mess and that Castiel’s hand was still attached to some of the long strands, trying to keep her back. But the noise was not the only thing that made Dean perk up. Now that the door was fully open, Castiel’s scent bloomed across his mind; fresh, flowery and absolutely mouth-watering.

“Dean! Dean, why didn’t you tell me that you put a _mating bite_ on Cas?!” Her voice was far too loud and still tinged with laughter.

“Uhm…”

“Oh this is priceless, I can’t wait to tell father! Or well, maybe not, he might castrate your big bad werewolf.” Dean widened his eyes at that his hand going to cover his crotch. Anna finally seemed to take note of the tray in Dean’s unoccupied hand. She grinned and took it, beckoning Dean to follow into Castiel’s room.

“Anna, please.” Dean could make neither head nor tail of the situation but the threat of castration did make him want to find out more. When he stepped into Castiel’s room the scent was even better and the question of all missing blankets and towels was at least lifted. Everything was piled on Castiel’s big bed, making it look like a nest. Dean felt himself eying it critically, thinking about ways to improve it, how to make it bigger and sturdier and matching in colors before he could catch himself.

“Dean, come on, take a seat, I think you guys have to talk,” Anna said cheerfully. She pushed the tea cup into his hands and before Dean could say anything she had excused herself and disappeared, leaving Cas and Dean alone in Castiel’s room.

Dean looked away from the door, towards his cup and then finally he dared to lift his head to look at Castiel. His heart instantly dropped to his knees. The fairy was sitting on his bed, surrounded by blankets and looking really miserable. He was pale, his cheeks red and Dean could see the bruises on his neck.

“What did I do…?” he asked after a while and Castiel heaved a sigh. “I thought the bite wouldn’t mean anything for a fairy.”

“It does mean something… I must have subconsciously accepted the bite. I’m adapting accordingly. I don’t know what _this_ ” here he made a gesture to the nest surrounding him, “is. I just suddenly had the urge to build it. Anna informed me that you must have jumpstarted my presentation.”

“Presentation? Like…”

“Yes, like alpha and omega. We have those too. I always suspected that I would be an Omega, but we tend to present much later.” Here he groaned and hid his face in his palms. “This is terrible. Mated to a werewolf.”

“Hey!” Dean objected weakly, but then he didn’t know what to say. Should he comfort him? Would that even be welcome? And what did it mean for him? If it was a permanent situation for Cas then Dean couldn’t just abandon him for someone else. No, they were in this together now. “Cas, I’m really sorry that my carelessness led to this. But I promise that I’ll do whatever I can to make it better!” Castiel only heaved another deep sigh. Looking for something to say Dean looked around. “I could… Uh… Help you build the nest? Pull my bed in here too for example? Or we could turn the living room into the bedroom and put the TV in one of our own rooms and make the other a study? Just… something?” Castiel looked up, one eyebrow raised and at least the doubtful expression was more like Cas.

“You suggest we share a bed?” he wanted to know and Dean shrugged, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

“We’re mates now, right?” Castiel studied him but after a while he nodded. He heaved a sigh.

“At least you’re immensely attractive. Our offspring will be visually appealing,” he said and Dean went from flattered to shocked.

“O… offspring,” Dean repeated, but Castiel merely sipped tea.

“That is if my father doesn’t actually castrate you, like Anna suggested,” he stated after a while and Dean gulped. “I don’t think he will. Winchester werewolves are influential. He will consider it a good match.” Dean groaned and considered exile, but he had worked so hard on his grades this semester. It would be a waste. “I also have to say that I’m not repulsed by the idea of being your omega. You are insufferable but you are hard-working and kind. You’re a good man, Dean Winchester.” The unexpected praise made Dean stare at Castiel, feeling his face warm with a blush.

“Oh… You’re… good too. I mean, nice. Very attractive. Your back is sexy,” Dean babbled and considered swallowing some silver bullets to put himself out of this embarrassing situation. Why did he always get flustered when it was important? Castiel huffed a laugh however and then he shifted in his nest. When he tilted his head Dean understood it as the silent invitation it was. He hesitated but after a while he put his untouched tea down and climbed into Castiel’s nest. It was warm and comfortable. Castiel’s skin was slightly cooler than his own and at first arms and legs were in the way, but in the end Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, pulling him backwards against his chest. His mouth pressed to the still healing bite and he gave it a tentative lick. Dean knew instinctively that cleaning the it was one of three steps to make it binding. Castiel melted against him, sighing happily.

“You know, back in Winchester territory we have a shop that sells great nest building equipment. We can look at the online store on my ipad later.”

“Hmm,” was all Castiel said for a while. “Why the nest anyway? I know I built it because my kind adapts to its mates when they are not fae themselves.” Dean pressed a kiss to the cleaned mark; it had already lost some of its angry red color.

“It’s tradition. The omega makes a nest they feel comfortable in, I can help though. And when you’re ready you invite me into the finished nest and…” he shrugged as well as he was able.

“And what?”

“You know,” Dean snorted but Castiel didn’t reply. “Sex Cas. We’ll get into the nest and won’t get out for a week. It’s like our honey moon.”

“Oh.” Dean could see that the tip of Castiel’s pointed ears were red. Dean had to laugh and somehow he couldn’t help teasing either:

“That you started building it right after the bite kinda implies that you can’t wait for my knot.”

“Well, I can’t claim that I haven’t fantasized about it. I have seen you naked Dean.” Dean gasped at that, taken aback, but pleasantly surprised. And maybe just a bit aroused too.

“Then I hope I will live up to your expectations.”

“I certainly hope so too,” Castiel replied and the haughty tone had returned to his voice. Dean laughed and pressed some more kissed to the back of Castiel’s neck. “I missed today’s lecture,” Castiel whined.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Dean promised and Castiel turned to look over his shoulder. Dean winked at him and apparently Castiel deemed that a sufficient apology.

“You know,” Castiel spoke up when Dean had almost fallen asleep. “I might have not known why I felt the urge to make the nest but I greatly enjoyed my revenge. Making you sleep without blankets is the least I can make you go through.”

“Fair enough,” Dean muttered and fell asleep, nose pressed against the mating bite.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
